Re-designing love
by Chibimichichi
Summary: Fashion is like a battlefield. Riku and Sora have both entered and failed the fight of fashion once, but together they decide to walk the catwalk once again. However, this time their doing it together. (RikuxSora, M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!

My name is Michichi and I'm from the Netherlands. My English might thus be a bit strange, but I hope you'll bare with me.

This is also my first fanfiction (although it is by far not my first story) and I hope it is an enjoyable one. I have read a lot of Naruto and Kingdom hearts fanfiction (and before that I read Digimon and Gundam fanfictions as well) before I decided to write this story. I'm afraid my characters might end up a bit out of character because of the subject of the story, but I'm doing my best to portray them the way I always see them when playing the game.

This story revolves around Sora and Riku (and yes there will be a relation between those two) and their struggle to find their place into the fashion world, which is a battle of it's own unique kind. How the battle started and how it will end, you'll have to figure out by reading *wink*.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **KH and it's character don't belong to me.

**Summary: **Sora and Riku, both fashion world outcasts try to find their place in a different world. They don't seem to be able to forget about their dreams about fashion and fame, however, and decide to combine their powers and skills while battling their way back into the world they feel they belong. Will they succeed or will they succumb to the darkness of an artists death?

**Edited: (3-11 **Disclaimer, Summary and different line breaker has been entered)

* * *

Chapter 1

Outside of the University building, in a sunny spot near the end of the campus grounds, a young man was seated against the campus wall. His brown, spikey hair and the papers and books surrounding him were being cherished by the soft spring breeze. He had his eyes close as he snoozed away in the gentle but bright sunlight. This was his favorite spot to study and more often than not he dozed of once or twice. Days like these weren't rare in Twilight town, and because of his habit of taking naps in sunny places everybody that had attended Twilight University since the previous school year already knew who the boy sleeping against the wall was. Even some of the newer students already knew about him either because they saw him, or heard the stories.

The young men, dressed in a simple, slightly torn pair of skinny jeans and a made-up, short sleeved band shirt, stirred in his afternoon nap which caused one of the books on his lap to fall off. On his arms he wore several braces that his girl-friends had given him while making him promise, possibly by force, he should wear them at all time unless in the shower or in bed.

Stirring again, the boy falls to the side where his head lands on his schoolbag. Now awake, the man groans and brings a hand adoring a newly bought Vivian Westwood ring to rub the now sore spot where his head landed on the bag. After having soothed away the sore spot, the man's hand runs through his hair and one eyelid creeks open to uncover a sky-blue eye that looks at the bag suspiciously. Trying to remember why his bag suddenly turned into a possible killer, he reaches out to search the content of his bag.

Soon he find the culprit and takes out the murderous box on which he hurt his head from his rucksack. "What to ef is this doing inside my bag?" he wonders as he inspects the to him mysteriously appeared object from all sizes.

"Sora!" The young man looks up from inspecting the box as he hears his name being called. He spots two of his girl-friends running over to him, waving all the way. The girl that called his name, Kairi, was dressed in one of her favorite miniskirts and matching crop top. Her red, short hair was an absolute mess, probably because of the running and most likely because of earlier frustration about an assignment she didn't understand at all. Next to her he spotted Selphie, Kairi's unofficial blond twin. The girls had obviously agreed upon wearing their favorite outfits today, as Selphie was sporting her favorite sunflower fellow dress. They called each other their twin, even though they weren't born on the same day, or even in the same city. The girls looked nothing alike on the outside, being born from different parents, but their way of thinking was nearly identical and most of the time they managed to finish each other's sentences.

Sora waved back at the girls and waited for them to join him on his favorite spot. Maybe today was favorite day, he muses as he noticed while checking the time that he too was wearing a favorite, namely his wrist-watch. Kairi and Selphie had by now reached Sora and Selphie dropped her rucksack and herself in the grass with little grace. Kairi giggles at her twin's action and sits herself down on the grass with a little bit more grace.

"O good! You found the lunchbox!" Kairi says while taking the killer box from besides Sora. "You haven't eaten it yet, have you?" she looks inside to box to make sure the lunch was still inside of it. "Oooooh, so it's a lunch box? I thought it was a disguised killer instrument." Sora reply's while rubbing the spot where he had hit his head on the box. "Were you asleep again?" Selphie states more then asks as she starts rummaging through her own bag, most likely in search of her own lunch. Kairi giggled again, "You lazy bum."

As Selphie releases an over enthusiastic "found it", Kairi returns the now identified lunchbox to Sora plus a pair of chopsticks. Sora accepts them with a thank you. Even though he now realizes how hungry he is, he puts them to the side for a bit as he starts gathering his books and papers so they won't get dirty with possible food spills. Being the klutz he knows he is, it is more than possible he'll be spilling some of his food or drinks over his most important papers. Having put all his things out of normal range, he picks up his lunch and chopsticks and opens the box. Inside it he discovers a deco-bento, an Asian lunch box that is arranged into a cute design. The unofficial twins are already chatting away about boys and parties and what not.

After taking his first few eager bites Sora suddenly realizes something. "Kairi?" he asks, hoping he'll get the girls attention. After the redhead acknowledged having heard him in between giggles, he continues his question. "When did you manage to get this box in my bag?" Kairi and Selphie look at him silently. "What?" Sora retorts, now getting slightly worried. Kairi and Selphie look at eachother. "You mean to say you seriously have no idea? Like, seriously?" Selphie asks. Sora tries to run through his memories, but as he had had no classes with the two girls today, he really can't think of a moment when the girls snuck the lunchbox in his bag.

It wasn't uncommon that the girls did so, as Sora had the tendency to forget to pack any kind of food in the morning, and on days like today when he had late afternoon and early evening classes he's usually be worth shit during lecture and sometimes even manage to disturb his fellow students with a grumbling stomach. Sora shakes his head, indicating to the girls he really had no idea. Kairi releases a sigh and Selphie starts giggling. "Remember when we met in the hallway this morning?" Kairi starts. "We, not so gently, snuck the lunchbox into your bag then. Do you really not remember? I was sure you would have noticed the added weight. Or at least that you would have noticed when you unpacked your bag when you settled down here!" Sora tries to remember the incident, and slowly but surely something to make itself known in his memories. After taking another bite from his lunch he replies "Oh, So you were the ones tugging my rucksack at that point" he grins while putting his arms behind his head. "I thought it was just someone passing me by a little bit too hard or something like that." Kairi groans at the answer, but as Selphie falls over form laughter, she joins her blond friend into a bout of laughter, and within seconds the three of them are all laughing out loud.

As they finished their lunch the three friends lay in the grass looking and pointing at the clouds. The breeze was ruffling their hair and Sora feels himself slipping into a nap again, until Selphie starts talking. "You know what?" "What is it, Selph?" Kairi answers and rolls onto her sides to look at her twin. "I wish we could always stay like this." "Yea I know what you mean. Wouldn't it be awesome?" Kairi replies with a soft sigh.

Sora wished he could agree with the girls, but the feeling of unrest had been growing inside of him lately. Turning his head away from the girls, he looks at his piles of books and papers. The wind had opened up one of his notebooks to a page were he started doodling in class because the lecture was filled with questions Sora already understood because he had actually read the assigned papers, unlike many of his class mates. He looks at the doodle with a pained expression, as he realized exactly what he had been drawing. "I thought I had finally given up on that" he says to himself softly.

Suddenly his sunlight gets blocked as Kairi leans over him. "Sora, you okay?" she asks worriedly. Sora lets out a questioning humming noise as he makes eye contact with the girl. He can't help but notice that he can look up her skirt, which had ridden up the girl's legs as she sat down. "We asked you a question but you didn't answer" Kairi continues. "I'm sorry," Sora replies with his trademark smile. "I must have been snoozing again. And, um, by the by. Not to be rude or anything but, I can totally look up your skirt." He adds with a blush, averting his eyes from the girl. A few heavy seconds pass by before his eardrums are nearly blown out by Kairi's loud "You lazy perfert!" before she storms away, taking her bag with her as she passes it. Selphie gathers all the remaining items before running after her twin. "Wait up Kairi!" she calls. Before she completely runs off after the redhead, Selphie turns to Sora. "Good luck on your evening classes!" She sings in a cheerful voice before sprinting to Kairi. Sora releases a soft laughter before sitting up in the grass and looking over campus.

Yea, it was a normal spring day on Twilight University. Little did Sora know about the surprises this new year would bring him.

~Line breaker~

Even though it was the middle of the day, his room was dark. He didn't want to be reminded of the things around them, so he had blocked them out. The sun and the daytime it had announced he had blocked out be drawing his curtains, his cellphone and laptop shut off and buried somewhere in a drawer of his desk, but as much as he wished his locked door would block out the world, it didn't to more than just preventing his family or the other in the house from entering his room. Even with a pillow covering his head he could still hear his brother knocking on the door telling him he wouldn't be able to hide from the world forever.

"Little brother, you think you can stay in there forever, having a bathroom connected to your room, but sooner or later you will have to get out of the room to get food." He heard his brother tell him through the wood. At the reminder of food his belly stared making sounds of protest. He hadn't eaten anything since dinner the previous day, and now it was already nearing dinnertime again. Giving up trying to ignore his brother the platinum haired youth throws his pillow against the door. "Throwing your pillow against the door isn't going to make me go away, either." The young man sticking his tongue out towards the door. "And sticking out your tongue won't have any effect either, especially if I can't see it." Groaning at his brothers antics, the man tries to return to his sulking and ignoring the world, but with his stomach now asking for attention his thoughts return to the reason why he locked himself up in the first place.

His eyes drift to the papers shattered around his room. Drawings that to him presented his live, shattered around the room in an utter mess, some of them stepped on, others ribbed or torn to the point where repair wasn't even an option anymore. He sits up, letting the blankets he had wrapped around himself as a protective cocoon slide from his body. Still wearing the baggy jeans and tank top from the previous day the man crawls over to the end of his bed were the papers that ruined his live lay before him. The newspaper with the article that shattered his dreams, the letter with the message that crushed his heart and the announcement that crashed his world.

His own brand that had been his dreams, his love and his life was now ruined beyond repair. Even his father, nearly the most powerful man in town, couldn't fix the damage that had been done. With a shaking hand he picked up the newspaper that announced him as a fake, a copy-cat of the worst kind while the exact opposite was true. "Oblivious' designer Riku, oblivious indeed." The article's title read. Accused of stealing a curtain designers designs for the show of his big breakthrough, the letter had carried the message of the 'victim' putting up a claim for the stolen designs. A total of a million munny and an official apology on his social media for the entire world to see. But the announcement must have been the worst. His investors, for which he had fought and begged and crawled to places he didn't even want to remember, were withdrawing their money from his brand leaving him utterly penniless.

Averting his eyes from the painful truth his eyes settle instead on the direct reason for his self-chosen confinement. On his desk were the papers that his father had forced him to sign. Riku raises himself from the bed and walks towards his dek to look over the papers that would change his live, drastically, once again. His father had made him a deal: he would pay the claim and the debt that Riku had now acquired, but in return Riku had to live by his father rules until he had returned the whole sum to his father. Picking up the paper from the desk Riku reads over the message ones again.

[With this letter we would like to inform you that you have been allowed into the program of your choice at Twilight University]

And taken control of Riku's live is just what his father had done. The ball of grumps had enrolled him into university without even asking or informing Riku about it! He'd be starting next week, with only a month or so delay. He would still have to pick his program, at least his father had given him that piece of freedom, but the TU meant business, literally.

"Riku, father only wants the best for you, as do I. If you want to blame somebody, then please at least direct that blame towards me. When he asked me about my opinion, I was the one who advised father to send you to Twilight University. The change of scenery will do you good." He hears his brother speak softly through the wood of the door.

Giving up on fighting as he was becoming nauseous from lack of food Riku makes his way to the door, unlocked it, opened it and leaned against the doorframe. His brother looks him over with worried eyes. "You really do look like an utter and complete mess." His brother states the obvious and Riku rolls his eyes. "Go change into some fresh and better smelling clothing, tie up that hair of yours and we can go downstairs to get some dinner. If you really don't want to see father yet, we can eat in the entertainment room instead." Riku nods his head in defeat and steps back inside his rooms, not bothering to close the door behind him.

His brother follows him inside his room, switching on the lights and starting to gather some of the drawings around the room. While changing into a fresh set of clothing Riku looks over his brother, his father's absolute favorite. His brother had silver hair, just like their fathers, which reached down to his waist. He had a broader and taller build then Riku. Even while picking up papers, his brother still had that aura of power that made him so successful both in their parents company as well as with the girls.

Washing his face and tying his hair together Riku looked into the bathroom mirror. He felt all but ready to go outside his room and face the drama of the world. He felt tired, having his world ripped to pieces just like that, but he knew he had to face everything at some point. And maybe his brother was right. Maybe a change of scenery would do him some good. "Hey Seph?" Riku calls out as he exits the bathroom attached to his room. "Since picking TU was your idea, you'd better help me pick a subject that won't bore the ef out of me." He continuous while making his way out of his room. "Glad to see you're being your bitchy sort of self again, little brother." He hears his brother answer him as he follows him out of Riku's room, closing the door behind him.

After dinner and after having picked a program with the help of his brother, Riku returns to his room to clean the rest of the papers on the floor and to start packing the things he wanted to take to the university campus. "Hey Riku, you're not afraid of a little adventure, are you?" he says to himself as he passes his full body mirror. "Yea, UT will just become another adventure with new treasures to be discovered." He tells his reflection with his trademark smirk. Looking at himself for another minute he rolls his eyes and releases a sigh. "Who the ef are you kidding, Riku." He shakes his head and continues gathering his belongings.

Little did he know the things that lied waiting for him at the Twilight University grounds.

* * *

Yay~ the intro part of the story is finishes!

I do hope you'll stay with me through this story. The path has already been set out, and I just need to remaining story to develop itself around the red thread that will bind the faith of our favorite characters 3

I hope you'll review the story 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! If your reading this that means you've apparently liked chapter 1 enough to continue reading, and that makes me very happy.

I've started writing this story some time ago, and only decided to post it the day I did, now a week ago. I've put a lot of thought into the story, and I've actually already written up until chapter 5 or so, with some lose parts after that on how I want the story to go.

While I'm writing this the story had had about 45 views and that makes me really happy. I'm writing to entertain myself mostly, but I really enjoy it when I can write something people can enjoy.

Anyways, I've actually re-written en re-edited this story about 4 time, and each time I wanted to save my internet or my computer crashed so I had to re-write and re-edit it again T-T. Because of that the flow of the story had been changed to three different reactions, and I'm not quite sure which of the 3 I like best. The outcome of the situation is still the same though, so even though I had some trouble writing the last part (that's when my computer crashed, twice) the outcome is still the same.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **KH and it's characters aren't mine.

**Warning: **This chapter contains forced cross-dressing and assholes (the people kind, not the other kind).

* * *

Twilight University, or TU for short, is an international university that focused mostly on International business. Because of it's international curriculum, a lot of foreign exchange students go there as well. The University also offers a wide variety of languages courses for all it's students. Depending on the course and country one was from languages might even be included in the needed curriculum, but other than that one was free to attend these classes if they felt the need to do so.

Because of the amount of students that attend the TU, the University offers several different kinds of housing arrangements. It is possible to rent a room from a local in the nearby town, or to move into a share house which were both owned by the university or managed by people renting out their houses. It is of course also possible to buy or rent whole houses or apartments both in the city for those with money, as well as on the student campus. Apartments and share houses located on the student campus are all owned and managed by the TU. In one of those apartment building owned by Twilight University a young brunette was trying to get ready to go out, but wasn't having much luck with actually doing so.

"Don't worry about me that much, Leon! I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself." Sora leans against the counter of his apartment's kitchen with his cellphone cradled against his ear. Living alone had the advantage of not having to share anything or having to thinking about other people with the things he did or did not do. The downside, however was that his brother also lived in the same campus building and he would constantly check on Sora. Now that Leon was on a 10 week lasting special course in Sweden, that had become even worse than it already was. Ever since Leon had gone to Sweden with a few selected people from his class to participate in a foreign exchange program 4 weeks ago, he had been calling Sora every morning and every evening with no exception. One time Sora had ignored his brother's call in favor of sleeping in after a nights out, which resulted in his brother completely freaking and asked Cloud for Tidus' number so Leon could call Tidus to go check on Sora. In the past Sora had always been a bit of a target and Leon had always been the protective big brother. Now, Sora did love his brother from the bottem of his heart, but this was becoming insane!

"Leon!" Sora wined into his phone. "Seriously, you have to calm down. I'm fine!" He knew arguing with his brother was pointless but he was becoming a bit fed up with everything. He had already been talking to his brother for half an hour and he really wanted to go out and eat dinner with his friends. Luckily for Sora, Cloud seemed to be next to Leon and was trying his best to help Sora convince the overprotective brunet that Sora would be fine on his own. Knowing Cloud, he probably wanted to get on with his day/evening as well. "He's got his friends" was the short statement from Cloud that helped Leon calm down eventually. "Look Leon. I'm going to go out and grab something to eat with everybody in the café around the corner. They are all keeping their promises to take care of me in your absent, so you really don't have to worry about me!"

Finally having calmed down his brother Sora could get ready to go out for dinner. As he put on an extra sweater and grab his wallet he noticed that he was already running late. Kairi would kill him! Sora breathed out a soft "shit" before grabbing his keys from the hook next to his door he ran out of his apartment room and straight into something hard. "Fuck, ouch! That hurt!" Sora curses before opening his eyes, trying to identify the object he had just run into. The object appeared to have been a tall, young man with silver hair that was now cradling his shoulder. "Watch where you're going!" the man bitches against him, rubbing his shoulder and trying to see if his arm still responded to his demand. "Oh, I'm Sorry! I am kinda in a hurry, and well… I'm really sorry! But I really got to go now!" Scrambling to stand again Sora continues his sprint through the hallway, leaving one very irritated and one very amused silver haired youth behind.

~Line breaker~

None to gently barging through the doors and into the café around the corner, which was actually called 'the café around the corner', Sora tried to spot his friends. He had run the few blocks that took him to the café and was having a hard time trying to catch his breath, his eyes not completely focusing. He didn't have to search for very long, though, as Tidus had come over to see if Sora was okay. "Hey man, you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon." The blond man commented, gently running Sora's back. "I might as well have." Sora's breath was slowly but surely calming down again. "I ran all the way from my door to here, because Leon was his overly-worried self again and had to keep me on the phone for hours." Sora whined to Tidus as he straightens himself and his clothing, scrugging off his jacket to help cool down hit over-heated body. "So where's my price?" he ask while Tidus guides him to the table his friends were sitting at. "You're price, you klutz, is you're punishment for losing the bet!" a slightly upset but mostly amused Kairi answers him while raising her glass to him. "Which bet?" Sora wonders out loud while scooting into the seat next to Tidus and stealing said boys beer to take a gulp. "You know, the bet!" an overly cheerful Selphie comments. "I feel for you man." Sora looks to the other side of Tidus to locate the source of that last comment. Waka's hand settles on Sora's shoulder. "It was nice to know ya." The tanned sportsman continues while shrugging his shoulders.

Sora looks from Kairi to Selphie whom were now giggling and talking about dresses. "Guys, I think we've lost them." He half whispered to his male friends. "No Sora, you're the one who's lost it. You really really don't remember the bet? Surely you weren't THAT drunk that time, were you?" Tidus looked at Sora a bit worried. Sora crosses his arms and tried to remember the bet in question. Suddenly he remembered the last time he was late for their study group. Kairi had been extremely mad at Sora for forgetting about their promise until the very last moment again and only after Sora had promised that next time he'd be late for something that included his friends, Kairi could decide on something for Sora to do. Of course his friends wanted in, and they had bet on the next time Sora would be late. Sora, never to let down a challenge and trying to keep what little pride he had left intact, had exclaimed he would definitely NOT be late on the date that had the most voted for Sora's next 'late day'. Now remembering the bet Sora slumps in his seat and groans out loud. The day they had decided on was today, and the price of the bet…

"So, when are we going shopping, Sora?" the unofficial, now overly enthusiastic twins ask in union. "Never?" Sora replies hopefully, knowing full well he could not get out of this bet. "Hey girls, you hadn't decided on where he could show of his pretty garments, right?" Tidus suddenly piped in. Fearing the worst Sora slumps even deeper in his seat, muttering a hardly hearable "I need a drink" and raised his hand to attract the bartenders attention. "No we haven't. Do you have a super fantastic idea, Tidy? You do, don't you, Tidy?" "I told you not to call me that, Selph. But if you want to know, yes, I might have a super fantastic idea. Why not have Sora wear it on our night out to the disco, and get him into some hot guys pants?" "Tidus!" Sora exclaims at the outrageous idea. The bartender had come to the table with a pint of beer and Sora blushed at the thought of what the guy might have heard. After the bartender left he hissed to his friends: "I am NOT going to wear a dress on our party night!" His objection hit deaf ears, however, as the girls and Tidus were already discussing his outfits and how they could get it to become convincing enough for guys to think Sora was actually a girl. He didn't mind the idea of actually getting a hot boyfriend, but he was absolutely sure that this was not the way to get one. He knew so from experience.

After dinner, a couple of drinks and a lot of embarrassing moments on Sora's expenses, the group made their way back to the apartment complex. They had not yet decided on the day they were going to go to the disco to show of Sora's feminine attributes, but the day after tomorrow Sora would have to suffer being dragged on a shopping trip with the girls. He considered dragging one of his guy friends along, but after thinking about it a bit more Sora decided against it. The shopping experience on its own would be bad enough and he didn't need to have more witnesses.

~Line breaker~

On the promised Saterday, Sora was rudely awaked by the sound of knocking on his door. Without really thinking all too much of it and still half asleep he opened the door without checking who it was. When he realized who was standing in front of his door, he wished he had checked. The second Sora opened the door, Kairi and Selphie came barging in talking about all the things they would need to get today. Still half sleepdrunk, Kairi pushed Sora inside of his bathroom with the command to "shower and shave, all of it". Knowing Kairi would actually do it herself if he didn't, Sora shaved both the little facial hair he had, as well as his legs and the pits of his arms. He already had the habit of not letting it become too much, so he didn't really mind. It was actually about time he did so again.

By the time he got out of the shower dressed in only his boxers, Selphie en Kairi had made the three of them a good breakfast. Sora only had a one-room apartment meaning his dresser was where the girls now also were. Opting for something he could change out easily and quickly Sora put on a pair of baggy pants that hardly hung on his hips if not for the suspenders he used to keep the piece of clothing in place, a red, checked blouse with click-buttons, and a pair of white all-stars with doodles on them. He had asked his friends to put little drawings on it so he could always think of his friends when wearing this shoes.

While eating breakfast the girls explained to Sora which stores they would be going to. "And we'll drag you by your hair if we have to!" Selphie exclaimed. Looking down on the list the girls had actually produced, Sora felt the dread crawling up his throat. He really hoped that they would skip some of the stores for the sake of a better collection in a different store. "We really need to get going." Kairi said while looking at her watch. "We do want to get most of the stores before the masses come."

All Sora could really do was follow the girls around the stores and fit whatever they shove into his hands. He did try to wander off to the guys department at one point, only to be literally dragged back by his hair. Selphie hadn't lied when she said they would do so. The twins hadn't found anything they thought was 'appropriate' yet, and the group was now approaching the store Sora dreaded most. Maybe he was lucky and the store's manager wasn't there or didn't recognize him. He had no such luck today, however, as the first person they encountered in the store was indeed the store's manager. The girls replied to the greetings of the manager with their own enthusiastic hi's, but when the manager made eye contact with Sora, he received a stern look. Walking a bit closer to the girls Sora really hoped the redhead and brunet wouldn't find anything to their liking. When they had already had half the store and the manager noticed Sora just being a tag along, Sora started to relax a bit. Maybe he would get out of this store alive.

"I my god Selph, this is perfect!" Kairi nearly squealed. "Sora come look at this!" Kairi called Sora to them, holding up a black one piece dress. The upper part of the dress was a body-fitting jersey, with see-through fabric above the breast area and extending to the sleeves. The skirt part of the one piece was a tutu-like model, made up from several different types of fabric, the upper, most visible layer being a jersey fish-net. "This is precisely what we had in mind!" Sora just looked at the dress with a blank stare. "Do I really?" he asked, hoping, praying the girls would change their minds. "Nop! This was the bet and you're not getting out. Let's go to the fitting room. What's the size you tried on in the other store again, Sora?" Kairi asked, already diving back into the rack to fish out the right size. Looking around to see if he could spot the manager, Sora mumbled the correct size to Kairi who sadly found the right size within seconds. Sora tried to fight back when Selphie pushed him towards the fitting rooms, arguing that if it was perfect they could just buy it and try it on at home. The girls would not have it and pushed Sora inside of the dressing room with the comment to put on the dress in question or else...

Trying to get it over as quickly as possible, Sora put on the dress and called the girls that he was ready. He didn't want to get out of the fitting room, they'd just have to come inside. He really wasn't having any luck, however, as Selphie pulled him outside of the dressing room as soon as she saw that the dress was, indeed, perfect to the image they had had for Sora's suffering. As Sora was positioned before the big fitting mirror and looked up, his eyes locked with the store's manager's eyes. Feeling the panic rise when the manager made his way toward them, he tried to get the attention of the girls. But the Kairi and Selphie were to deep into their squeeling and even taking pictures of the now clearly panicking boy. "Omg Sora you look absolutely perfect in this. You'll be sure to get yourself a hot boy within no time at all, I'm sure of it!" Kairi squeeled as she looked at the picture. When she looked up to see Sora's reaction, the noticed the panic in the boy's blue eyes, and just as she looked into the mirror to see what he was looked at, the store manager made a grab for Sora's arm. Sora spinned out of the man's reach and backed up against the mirror, facing the manager with his hands held up. "This isn't what it looks like, really. We were just-" "How is this not what it looked like you faggot? You in a girls dress, that's what I'm seeing and that's what it looks like. How dare you come into my store again! I thought I told you to stay away!" The man was nearly shouting at the end of his little rant, with his face as red as a tomato from anger.

Kairi and Selphie looked at each other, and realizing that this would escalate if they didn't do something the girls quickly stepped in front of Sora to try and block him from the managers view. "This really isn't what it looks like, sir. You see, we made Sora put on that dress because he lost a bet. This is his punishment for being late, not that wearing your fabulous dresses would be a punishment of course but-" Kairi started saying but the store manager interrupted her as well. "I bet the whore lost the bet on purpose so he could dress up in drag with my dresses once more. But I won't have any of that! Not ever again! I want you and this filthy drag queen out of my store right now, or I'm calling the police!" The man made a gesture that showed he was serious, turned around and walked away.

Without waiting even a second Sora dashed through the girls and into the fitting room. He changed within record time, didn't even bother to button his pants and shirt or to tie his shoelaces, left the dress in the fitting room and made his way out of the store as soon as possible. He kept running until he nearly collapsed on a fountain wall a few blocks from the store. Catching his breath he looked behind him too see if the girls had managed to follow him. Kairi used to be on the track team so she should be able to keep up, and Selphie was pretty energetic so he didn't think they'd be far behind. Just as he calmed down a bit he saw the girls come around the corner. When he looked around he saw that he was standing next to the fountain near their favorite Starbucks.

After making sure the girls had seen him and after having buttoned up his pants and shirt, he made his way toward and inside the Starbucks. He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do, and he'd rather do it while enjoying a hot cup of coffee in a comfy chair.

* * *

Yay~ Finished chapter 2!

And what did you think? Did you like it, and are you curious as to what led the store manager to become so angry? I promise you it's quite a story! You'll have to wait a bit longer to find out about it, however, fufufufu.

I wonder how Riku's doing in his new environment. Will he be able to manage or...?

And I guess I do like first 2 versions of the last bit better... but I can't seem to get the flow that I had before. I guess having to write the same thing 3 times does that to you...

Anyways, I hope you'll review and on to the next chapter~ 3


End file.
